It Happens To Boys Too
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Richie gets sexually assaulted by Henry Bowers and Eddie helps him recover. Reddie. Not romanticising rape or assault, just trying to bring an issue to light and show the bond between these two characters. Rated M for graphic descriptions and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

SEVERE TW FOR RAPE, SEXUAL ASSAULT AND ABUSE.  
All characters are over 18 If you want to skip the rape part, go straight to chapter 2

* * *

"How the fuck did we end up in this position?" Eddie said to Richie.  
"I have no idea. Last thing I remember was my tyre bring blown out."

Both Richie and Eddie were tied to chairs in Henry Bowers basement. They knew he was batshit crazy, but they'd didn't know he was this crazy. Henry and Patrick walked in the room both with shit eating grins.

"Afternoon ladies," Patrick grinned.  
"Just grab him," Henry rolled his eyes.

Patrick nodded then walked over to Eddie. He grabbed side of his head from behind. He thought the bully was going to snap his neck so he squeezed his eyes shut. Patrick moved his hands slightly and used two fingers to pry his eyes open. Richie was now sitting opposite him without his glasses. Where they were? Eddie not Richie had any idea.

Henry was standing behind Richie. He put his hands on the trashmouths shoulders then ran his hands down his chest. He pressed his lips to a Richies neck sucked softly. When Richie tried to move, Henry got angry and sucked harder.

"What are you doing?" Eddie yelled.  
"Just watch, wheezy boy," Patrick whispered in his ear.

Henry walked around in front of Richie, sort of blocking him from Eddies view. He lifted Richies chair and moved it so he was diagonally facing Eddie, so the small asthmatic had a full view on what was happening. Henry lifted a pair of scissors and cut up the middle of Richies shirt and pushed it open revealing his chest. He then reached for Richies pants.

"Get off him!" Eddie yelled, trying to wiggle out of his ropes after he realised what was happening.

Patrick just tightened them causing Eddie to cry out in pain. Richie was obviously uncomfortable. He was so scared he couldn't speak, but his eyes stung with tears.

"The more you speak, the worse Henry's gonna treat him," Patrick whispered in Eddies ear.  
"Stop, take me instead!" Eddie called.

Henry began palming Richie.

"Stop," Richie finally cried, "please."  
"Now now," Henry said seductively, "if you relax you'll enjoy yourself Tozier."  
"Stop," he cried.

Richie was almost full on sobbing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Eddie stomach was tied in a knot. He couldn't believe he was about to watch Henry fucking Bowers rape his boyfriend.

Henry pulled at Richies waist band and then cut down the middle of Richies pants, exposing his underwear. Henry did the exact same thing to his underwear which exposed him completely. Richie flushed red and closed his eyes tight, praying what he thought was going to happen wouldn't, but praying didn't seem to be enough.

Henry took Richies length and began giving him a handjob. It was very obvious Richie was not enjoying himself. He was crying and kept mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Eddie. Henry leant down and began licking Richies tip. Once Richie let out another sob, he engulfed the whole length. He bobbed his head up and down until Richie couldn't hold the sobs in anymore. He completely broke down.

"Rich," Eddie was also crying, "Henry, get off him you bastard!"  
"Alright," Henry took his mouth off Richie with a pop. He stood and smiled at Patrick, "your turn."

Patrick walked away from Eddie and over to Richie. Henry took his place. Richie was still crying. He sat there completely exposed. His shirt, pants and underwear were all cut open and there was nothing he could do about it.

Patrick began untying Richie. Eddie got a little bit of hope that he was going to let him go, but that hope quickly faded when he realised what was actually going to happen. Richie tried to run the second he was untied, but Patrick immediately overpowered him. He slammed him on his stomach against the ground.

"Richie!" Eddie was mortified.

Patrick grabbed the top of Richies waist band. Richie tried to get free, but it didn't work. Patrick just gripped him tighter.

"Belch!" Henry called, "come hold Eddie!"

Belch Huggins walked in with the same shit eating grin that Henry and Patrick had earlier. He took Henry's spot and Henry walked over to help Patrick restrain Richie. They were holding him in all fours.

Patrick undid his belt and pulled down his own pants. Without any prepping for anything he spread Richies cheeks and pushed himself inside him.

Richie cried out in pain and sobbed harder. Patrick thrust in and out. Eddie noticed that when he pulled out slightly, Richie was bleeding. Eddie sobbed even more, not able to look away or close his eyes due to Belch. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, Henry undid his belt. He grabbed Richies face and forced his dick in Richies mouth.

"Stop!" Eddie sobbed, trying to get out the ropes again. They cut his skin, but he didn't care, he wanted Richie free.

He face fucked him, causing him to choke. Richie sobbed even harder. Both Patrick and Henry moaned loudly. Eddie sobbed too.

"Leave him the fuck alone! Hurt me instead, please!" Eddie pleaded.  
"Not a chance," Henry half moaned, "mmm Tozier, you're good at this."

Richie sobbed. Soon Henry finished in Richies mouth. When he pulled out, he got hard almost immediately again. Richie tried to spit out his cum, but Henry covered his mouth forcing Richie to swallow it. Henry got up and walked around to where Patrick was still thrusting in and out of Richie.

"Richie," Eddie sounded broken. He wanted to go over there and punch them both until they bled, but he couldn't get out of the fucking ropes.

Patrick stopped for a second. When Eddie thought it was all over, it got worse. Henry forced his dick into Richies bleeding hole. Richie yelled in pain. No one was holding him down, but they didn't need to anymore. He was so weak from trying to fight back he had no power left in him. He had his head pressed sideways on the floor. He kept mouthing help me to Eddie even though he knew the poor boy couldn't do anything.

"Richie," Eddie sobbed "Ed-eddie," he whimpered weakly.  
"What do you guys want? Let him go, I'll do anything!"  
"There's nothing you can do," Belch whispered in his ear, "they want him not you."

Eddie screamed at them to stop, but every time he did, they just went faster.

"P-p-please," Richie sobbed, "st-st-stop."

Patrick finished inside Richie and pulled out. Henry kept going. Once Patrick went back over to where Eddie was sitting, Henry thrusted faster and erratically. It's almost as if his goal was to hurt him more than pleasure himself. He moaned loudly, almost screaming. Richie was still crying. There was a pool of water down by where his head was.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Eddie sobbed, making one last attempt to get them to stop, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Fuck yeah Tozier!" Henry finished again inside Richie.

He pulled out and Richie made a noise of almost relief. Henry leant down and began licking his own cum outside of Richie. Once he was satisfied, he stood up, pulled up his pants, pushed Richie over and walked over to Belch, Patrick and Eddie.

Richie was still sobbing. Blood dripped from him onto the floor. He was shaking profusely.

"Richie," Eddie sobbed one last time.  
"Untie him," Henry said to Belch and Patrick, "we've had our fun, now they can deal with this."

Belch untied Eddie and the three bullies walked out the basement.

"Richie!" Eddie got up and ran over to his sobbing boyfriend.

Eddie wiped the hair out of Richies eyes. He caught a glimpse of his wrists.

"Shit," he said to himself before ignoring it and turning his attention back to Richie.

He wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't want to movie Richie in fear of hurting him. Richie still sobbed loudly while shaking profusely.

"I'm going to text the losers," Eddie quickly grabbed out his phone.

He scrolled until he found the losers group chat.

Get to Bowers house now. Go down to the basement. Bring adults.

He sent it then tossed his phone aside.

"Richie," Eddie spoke softly as he touched Richies shoulder.

Richie flinched and tried to back away.

"Richie it's ok, it's only me."  
"Ed-Eddie?" he asked.  
"Yeah it's me."  
"I'm s-s-so sorry," he sobbed.  
"It's ok, you didn't nothing wrong babe."

Richie sobbed, not able to move. He only added to the puddle of tears next to him. Eddie slipped off his jacket and draped it over Richies waist so it covered his front and behind giving him the privacy that had been taken away in seconds.

"Can I hold you?" Eddie asked not wanting to startle him with any sudden touches.

Richie didn't say anything, he only nodded slowly. He weakly pushed himself up on his arms and pulled himself towards Eddie. Eddie hugged him the best he could at the weird angle.

Richie buried his face in Eddies knees and started crying again.

"It's ok," Eddie ran his fingers through Richies hair, "it's ok."

Soon, Stanley came running down the stairs with his father, Beverly, Ben, Mike, Bill and the cops. What they found was not pretty. Never in a million years did any of them think they'd find Richie sobbing in what they assumed was a puddle of his own blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Stanley asked absolutely flabbergasted.  
"Henry and Patrick...they..."

Richie sobbed harder at those words. Eddie didn't have to finish the sentence for the others the realise what had happened.

"We're gonna need ambulance," one of the cops said into his walkie.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie had fallen asleep almost instantly once they got to the hospital. Eddie explained everything that happened while sobbing. The nurses and doctors were all so shocked they almost didn't believe Eddie, but once they saw the state Richie was in it swayed them to believe his story.

Eddie walked out into the family room where the other losers were. He walked straight over to Bill, hugged him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's my fault, I could've stopped them," he sobbed loudly.

The whole group formed a massive group hug.

"It's not your fault Eddie. Are you going to get treated for the marks on your wrists from the rope?"  
"No," Eddie was still sobbing, "he needs attention more than me."

They all stepped away from the hug.

"Eddie, all they can really do is give him painkillers," Beverly frowned.  
"He might need surgery," Eddie looked down.  
"What?" Mike exclaimed, "for what?"  
"Henry and Patrick, they were so aggressive," he started crying again, "I would be surprised if there wasn't any internal damage."  
"W-w-was it th-th-that bad?"  
"Yes it was that bad!" Eddie almost yelled, "they were both in him at the same time!"

He dropped to his knees sobbing. Beverly made an attempt to console him by sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"He's safe now," she soothed, "he'll be ok."

Eddie buried his face into Beverlys shoulder and sobbed harder.

"It's my fault. I was there, I could've stopped them."  
"By the sounds of it, you couldn't," Beverly rubbed his back, "it's not your fault."  
"I wish that was true," Eddie muttered.

* * *

"When we can see him, make sure not to call him 'Tozier,'" Eddie warned.  
"W-why?" Bill asked.  
"Henry kept calling him that. We don't want to make him more upset than he is."

Almost as if it was planned, the nurse walked in.

"He's on a lot of pain killers and other medicine, but you can see him now," a nurse smiled at the seven kids waiting.

Eddie immediately shot out of his chair and ran to his room. He didn't wait for the losers.

"Richie!" Eddie called as he burst through the door.

He ran over to the side of Richies bed and grabbed one of his boyfriends hands.

"Hey Eds," Richie smiled weakly.

He lifted a hand to Eddies cheek. Eddie realised what he wanted and leant down to kiss him. Richie kissed him softly.

"Wait Eds," Richie pushed him away smiling, "don't kiss me, Henry's dick was there."  
"Richie, I don't think now is the time to be making jokes," Eddie smiled at him.  
"I'm sorry Eddie," Richie whispered.  
"Richie it's fine, you're trying to lighten the mood-"  
"No," he broke into a sob, "I'm sorry for cheating on you."  
"Don't think like that. You did absolutely nothing wrong."  
"I was with someone else," he sobbed, "it was cheating."  
"If by 'someone else' you mean Patrick and Henry, then it doesn't matter, that was my fault," he choked on the last few words.

All the losers appeared behind Eddie.

"It's neither of your faults dipshits," Stanley said.  
"Hey Staniel," Richie smiled at him, "I can't really see you because I'm not wearing my glasses, but no one else would call me a dipshit."

Stanley smiled as he walked over.

"I'm glad you're ok."  
"I don't think 'ok' is the word I would use, but thanks Staniel."

Stanley ignored the nickname and messed up Richies hair earning a laugh from him. Beverly walked up to Richie next.

"Hey gorgeous," Richie joked.  
"Hey handsome."  
"I'm still handsome, without my glasses?"  
"Would it be mean if I said you looked better?"  
"Very harsh, Miss Marsh," he rhymed earning a chuckle from her.

The ground laughed and joked with Richie. Their laughs were quickly silenced when a few policemen walked in.

"Edward Kaspbrak," one of them began, "I'm officer Dutton, we need to ask you some questions."  
"Ok," Eddie replied in a small voice.

He smiled at Richie before leaving with the officer. They sat in a secluded room where there weren't any nurses or doctors.

"Edward-"  
"Eddie, please."  
"Ok Eddie, I need to talk to you about this situation with Richard Tozier."  
"Alright."  
Is it true that you were present when Richard Tozier was raped is that correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you stop it?"  
"Well," Eddie showed the officer his wrists that were cut from the ropes, "I was tied to a chair. Belch, Henry and Patrick all took turns holding my head so I was forced to watch."

The officer could tell Eddie was upset and uncomfortable, but he kept asking questions.

"I see. Could you please tell me what you saw happened."

Eddie held in a sob. His eyes stung with tears even thinking about the memory.

"Eddie?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry um, so Richie and I were driving together, we were going to he movies."  
"What movie were you going to see?"  
"They were replaying Back to the Future in the centre of town."  
"Alright, carry on."  
"Richies tyre blew so we got out to change it when we blacked out. We both came too in a basement. Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter came in and Henry told him to grab me. He did, but only my head and he pried my eyes open with his fingers."

Eddie paused. He tried to hold back sobs and was finding it hard to speak.

"Henry stood behind Richie and he ran his hands down his chest. I yelled at him to stop because Richie was crying, but Patrick just tightened the ropes around my wrists. He then cut Richies shirt, pants and underwear open with a pair of scissors he pulled out his pocket."

Eddie sniffed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Th-th-then he...he..." Eddie became a blubbering and sobbing mess.  
"Eddie, I'm going to need you to focus."  
"Focus?" he stood up and yelled, "less than eight fucking hours ago I was trapped in that room watching my boyfriend get raped by two sick fucks! I am not going to focus!"  
"I need the full story."  
"Thinking about this whole fucking thing makes me want to fucking kill myself! I am not telling you shit!"

Eddie stormed out sobbing. He didn't even go back to Richie's room. He ran outside, pushed his back against the wall and sobbed. He felt his throat closing up and reached for his inhaler. He was able to take a puff when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

TW: Fighting, mentions of rape

* * *

Richie was in unbearable pain. The heavy painkillers helped numb it, but they'd started wearing off. Of course he wasn't going to let the losers know that. He just held in his cries and whines while his friends were there. When visiting hours were over and they left, he immediately let out every emotion he'd been holding back since he woke up in the hospital bed.

Warm tears streamed own his cheeks and silent sobs fell from his mouth. He tried to bring his knees up to his chest, but pain surged through his body causing him to let out a whine. He closed his eyes.

_"Stop," Richie cried out, "please."_  
_"Now now," Henry smirked, "if you relax you'll enjoy yourself, Tozier."_

He quickly shot his eyes open and began shaking. His heart rate went up and the monitor next to his bed started beeping like crazy. A nurse rushed in and immediately started trying to calm him down. It didn't work. When they tried to sit him up, his shaky and erratic breaths just turned to loud sobs as another round of pain shot through his body. When he tried to move back into another comfortable position, sharp pain grew in his lower abdomen which was so bad it caused him to pass out.

* * *

Eddie woke up in the same basement he recognised a none others than Henry Bowers'.

"Ah my head," he tried to move, but he was right to the same chair as before.

He groaned loudly which must of made Henry realise he was awake. The door swung open and the mullet-wearing asshole walked in.

"Morning Eds."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Mm why not," he teased, "you like it when your boy toy does."  
"You're sick."  
"Okay, and?"  
"Let me go."  
"Oh Eddie," he sat down on the chair once occupied by Richie, "it's not that simple. You're gonna rat me out to the police and we can't be having that can we?"  
"You deserve to rot you fucking psycho," he spat.  
"Tell me what you told them."  
"No."

Henry stood up quickly. He kicked his chair over and stomped over to Eddie. He knelt down in front of the boy and punched him square in the nose. Eddie grunted, but other than that he didn't react. He just glared at the bully in front of him.

"Tell me everything."  
"Fuck you."

Henry punched him again, but this time in the cheek. Eddie turned back to face Henry. Blood was dripping from his nose and his jaw, but he didn't say anything or react.

"Tell me what you told the fucking pigs."  
"Isn't your dad a cop?"

Henry slapped Eddie's other cheek.

"Why did you hurt Richie?"  
"Why?" Henry broke into a psychotic fit of laughter, "you're really asking me why?"  
"What's so fucking funny?"  
"I only used your little boy toy because a little birdie told me that you weren't pleasing him."  
"Just because I wasn't ready to fuck him, you decide it's a good idea to fucking rape him? I don't think you fucking pleased him either, you sick fuck."

Eddie closed his mouth and conjured up as much spit and blood as he could, moved his face so he was almost touching Henry's nose. Before Henry could reply, Eddie spat the mixture into Henry's face. Henry yelled loudly and kicked Eddie's chair over.

"Fuck," he muttered as he hit the floor.

Henry wiped the mixture of blood and spit off his face.

"You're fucking dead, Kaspbrak!"

The last thing Eddie saw was Henry lunging towards him and everything went black.

* * *

OKAY SO, this chapter was gonna be longer, but people were actually residing this and I'd had it in my notes for a while so...I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
